talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
AAARRRGGHH!!!
AAARRRGGHH!!! (real name: Aarghaumont) is one of the main stars in the Tales of Arcadia franchise, serving as the quinagonist of Trollhunters, a minor (later major) character of 3Below, and an upcoming major character of Wizards. He is the former general of the Gumm-Gumms, best friends with Blinky Galadrigal, and the "wingman" of Toby Domzalski. Official Description "Upon first glance, AAARRRGGHH!!! appears to be a hulking brute, but in reality, he's a gentle giant with a limited choice of words. He often speaks in simple sentences such as Jim Good. Once a feared lieutenant for Gunmar's army, AAARRRGGHH!!! has since renounced his heinous ways and has joined the good Trolls. A reformed fighter, AAARRRGGHH!!! has adopted a zen-like attitude for pacifism, avoiding conflict. As threats grow and stakes rise, will AAARRRGGHH!!! remain a pacifist for long?" History Backstory Blinky previously trained a Trollhunter named Unkar the Unfortunate. However, Unkar died on his first night out, torn limb from limb. Also, several times in the past, Blinky has made conspiracy theories and tried to explain them to the Vendel and the other Trolls, sometimes causing a wide panic. Due to the several times, his superstitions had no evidence and no result, many Trolls in Trollmarket, including Vendel, see him as unreliable and slightly paranoid. Blinky had a brother named "Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal" who dabbled together with him in spells and hexes. During the Battle of Killahead Bridge, their people fought against Gumms-Gumms. The Trollhunter, Deya the Deliver used the Amulet of Daylight on the bridge to banish all the Gumm-Gumms back to the Darklands where they belong. Unbeknownst to Blinky, Dictatious became part of the Gumm-Gumms and faked his death while following them into the Darklands. Believing his brother to be dead, Blinky was devastated at the thought of never seeing his brother again. Deya then ordered the trolls to dismantle the bridge so nobody would try to escape from their exile. The pieces were then scattered across the four corners of the globe so nobody would be able to find them. Traveling to the New World Centuries later, a deal called "The Pact" was made between the trolls and the humans, which allowed both of their kinds to live together in harmony. However, since the trolls had spent their whole lives fighting the Gumm-Gumms, they longed for battles and felt that the truce made them look weak and that humans looked down upon them. The trolls also limited their diets to cats and used articles of clothing. Deciding to move to a new location, Vendel sensed a new Heartstone in a place called, "The New World." They boarded a ship called, "The Mayflower" that was heading towards the New World, bringing along some gnomes for grooming and occasional nourishment. As soon as they snuck onboard, Bular arrived and attacked Deya right before sunrise. As soon as the sun rose, Deya fell into the ocean and was turned to stone by the dreaded sunlight, sinking her down to the river. During the ride to the New World, the Amulet came onto the ship to choose the new Trollhunter. At first, Blinky thought he was going to be the Trollhunter, but it turned out to be none other than his friend, Kanjigar. On the journey, the trolls grew desperate with hunger and started eating stuff contained in the barrels and the cats boarding it. Months later, Blinky saw Kanjigar and his son, Draal talking about Kanjigar's new job as the Trollhunter. Since he trained Unkar the Unfortunate, Blinky offered to be Kanjigar's new trainer. Suddenly, Kanjigar saw Plymouth Rock, confirming that they had finally reached the New World. The trolls snuck off of the ship and headed off to a place called "New Jersey." Over the years, they traveled through the land with help from various human cultures. They even got aided by Lewis and Clark at one point. Unfortunately, the trolls started growing weak from being away from a Hearthstone for so long. Oftentimes, they had to sleep in caves between their travels, which caused delays and frustration. One night on a Native American tribal camp, some mountain trolls invaded and Kanjigar was sent to take care of the problem. After Kanjigar defeated them, Blinky tried to offer advice, but Kanjigar didn't want to hear it. Ultimately, Kanjigar decided to abandon the settlement because of the humans overthrowing the camp. Just then, some trolls found AAARRRGGHH!!! behind a geyser and brought him to Kanjigar. AAARRRGGHH!!! revealed that he had been following them to the New World since he missed the boat, but made a few wrong turns along the way. Blinky suggested executing AAARRRGGHH!!! because he worked for Gunmar and might be a spy. AAARRRGGHH!!! then showed the trolls the remains of Deya. At first, the other trolls thought AAARRRGGHH!!! destroyed Deya, but Kanjigar convinced them otherwise when he reminded them about AAARRRGGHH!!!'s kind act towards him. Vendel allowed AAARRRGGHH!!! into their tribe, much to Blinky's dismay. Blinky tried to tell Kanjigar that it was a bad idea to let AAARRRGGHH!!! into the group, but Kanjigar assured him that change is a part of life and that AAARRRGGHH!!!'s good deeds taught him that lesson. The trolls headed to the Rocky Mountains, where they got caught in a dangerous avalanche caused by the guardian, Craggen, who won't let them pass. Kanjigar tried to reason, but Craggen and his brothers wouldn't listen, so they challenged the trolls to a duel for the next day. During the meeting, everyone wanted to give up and leave the mountains, but Kanjigar gave them a speech about destiny and not to give up on their brotherhood. The very next day, Kanjigar, Draal, and AAARRRGGHH!!! arrive back to Craggen and his brothers to battle them. Despite their strength and abilities, the mountain trolls managed to outsmart them. Back at camp, Blinky starts thinking about what Kanjigar said earlier, and realized what Kanjigar's speech meant and decided to go help them fight the mountain trolls, which persuaded the others to join along. Just when AAARRRGGHH!!! was about to be crushed by one of Craggen's brothers, Blinky jumped in with his fire sword and rescued him, now truly believing AAARRRGGHH!!! to be reformed. The trolls all worked together to battle Craggen and his brothers, which resulted in an upper advantage, and the loss of a few soldiers. Ultimately, Kanjigar managed to defeat Craggen by "kicking him in the gronk nuts." Thus, a legendary Trollhunter was born, and there was much rejoicing that night. AAARRRGGHH!!! also renounced his violent ways and became a pacifist during the celebration. Arriving at Arcadia Months later, the trolls had arrived in California and finally found their new home. As they went underground and built their new kingdom, the young Heartstone helped the trolls regain their energy and power. They were inspired by Deya's stoned body to use the states/remains of the past hunters as a tribute to their great history, and Blinky was made as Kanjigar's new trainer. Since then, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!! helped Kanjigar protect Trollmarket from danger and threats to expose their world to the mortals. One day, Gunmar's son, Bular invaded Arcadia and was set out destroy Kanjigar. When Kanjigar went out on night patrol, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! stayed in the library to wait for him to return home. When Kanjigar didn't come back, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! became deeply worried and set out when the sun started to rise. They went under the bridge where Kanjigar was battling Bular and found Kanjigar's remains turned to stone, leaving the two deeply devastated and stunned in silence. They went back into the drain pipe to keep out of the sunlight. When Blinky started to feel sorry for himself, the two saw Jim and Toby riding on their bikes and were shocked to find that the amulet chose Jim as the new Trollhunter. They went back to the library to read the Trollmarket recap book to make sure there were previous human Trollhunters, but to their shock, it turns out that Jim really is the first human Trollhunter. When Draal arrived, Blinky informed him of Kanjigar's demise. However, Draal figured that he was the next Trollhunter, due to being Kanjigar's son. Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! did not have the heart to tell him he wasn't. Blinky realizes he needs to talk to Jim alone about the danger he is in. Trollhunters (Part One) The First Human Trollhunter Blinky arrives in Jim's house with AAARRRGGHH!!! Jim is attracted by the noises they're making and investigates. After switching off the light, and revealing themselves in the light of a fire, Blinky informs Jim that the significance of his possession of the Amulet of Daylight means that he is now a Trollhunter. After Jim is knocked out, they disappear. The very next night, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! decide to rethink how they are going to convince Jim to accept his new destiny since apparently, Jim's chances of defeating Bular are quite slim. They decide to retrace the steps of Kanjigar for more information on Bular and go into the woods to investigate. They come across an old factory in the woods with a painting depicting humans bowing to Gunmar in the Darklands and suspect that there might be some Changelings lurking in Arcadia. The next night, as Jim tells Toby about the Amulet, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! burst into the house to convince Jim once again. The two trolls tell Toby and Jim more about the history of the amulet, including the dangers and eventual deaths. Toby talks Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! into delaying Jim's training for a day. Before departing, Blinky gives Jim a motivational speech about destiny, which Jim later uses in his audition for Romeo. Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! encounter Jim and Toby once more as they flee from Bular, bringing the boys into Heartstone Trollmarket for the first time. They approach two trolls, Vendel, and Draal, both of whom are shocked to see that the new Trollhunter is a human being, and the other trolls are quite uncomfortable with it, as well. When Draal challenges Jim to a battle for the amulet, Jim becomes fearful for his life and decides to get rid of the amulet, but it just keeps coming back. This means that Jim has no choice, but to live up to his new fate. Later on at the Troll Pub, Draal begins mocking and insulting Jim about their brief "spar" together. Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!!, however, were more annoyed and were concerned about Jim's well-being. Just then, Jim appears and challenges Draal to a rematch, much to Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!!'s shock and amazement. Jim's First Mission Blinky begins training Jim for his battle with Draal for the honor of being Trollmarket's new protector and teaching him the history of the magical world and how they all came to be. Unfortunately, Jim's inability to focus (due to his new double life) causes him to slack off on his studying. Blinky hands him a book of recapitulation to help him study the basics. Suddenly, Jim is informed of a rouge gnome that's been going around stealing many items from the village. When the gnome steals the amulet and takes it to his hole, Jim tries to get it back. Since he can't fit into the hole, Blinky decides to use his shrinking machine to help him. The next day, they use the Furgolator to shrink Jim down to the size of an action figure and is sent into the hole to locate the gnome and the amulet. Using some items he found in the hole, he is able to track down the gnome, who is playing with some gnome skeleton. Jim removes the gnome's hat off, which is shown to actually be some sort of drill noggin. After a brief chase, Jim manages to summon the armor and defeat the gnome. Jim comes out wearing the gnome's hat and the gnome's hands are tied up. Blinky then tells Jim to finish the gnome off as part of his Trollhunting job. Blinky tells Jim to sleep and he should be back to his normal size by tomorrow morning. Discovering the Bridge When Jim and Toby find out that goblins have been lurking in town, they call Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! to help them go undercover. They arrive on Eli's block and see that thousands of goblins are devouring the delivery truck like ravenous dogs. Blinky advises Jim not to be afraid, in contrast to Blinky's earlier statement that, "fear keeps Jim alive" since goblins can literally smell fear. Unfortunately, Blinky causes the goblins to hear them and they start chasing after the gang. They manage to take refuge in Toby's house, which causes Jim to start stressing out and inadvertently reciting several important rules of Trollhunting. The next night, Jim and Toby go to the goblins and their mistress, Nomura for further investigation. They see that there is a troll bridge being built in the museum and decide to tell Blinky, AAARRRGGHH!!!, and Vendel about it. Sadly, the bridge is not around and Vendel believes that Blinky is running them on a wild goose chase. However, Blinky decides to help Jim find proof of the Killahead Bridge. The next day, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! take Jim and Toby to RotGut's store to find a Gaggletack, an ancient artifact that can reveal the true nature of a Changeling, and looks just like a common horseshoe. Blinky explains that Changelings are swapped with their human counterparts at birth and it could be anyone possible. That night, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! go with Toby to his dentist appointment, where it is revealed that Toby's dental hygienist is, in fact, a Changeling. Jim manages to defeat the dentist and complete the rule of "finishing the job", but they also lose their only piece of evidence. Blinky assures Jim that they'll keep looking for proof and they leave Toby to clean up the dentists' office. The very next day at the training session, Jim tells Blinky that he might have seen a human baby get swapped the other day. Blinky informs Jim about how Changeling babies are swapped with their human counterparts at birth, who are then sent to the Darklands to be taken care of and don't age a day. Jim realizes that if they find the Changeling baby, they could get more evidence of the bridge. Blinky decides to have AAARRRGGHH!!! move in with Toby for protection (in the same vein that Draal has moved in with Jim). That night, Blinky, AAARRRGGHH!!!, and Toby receive a call from Jim that Claire's brother might be a Changeling, so they go to RotGut's to get another Gaggletack after they lost the last one. They arrive at the Nunez residence and find that Claire's brother has been replaced by changeling named "NotEnrique." They chase the changeling around the house but cause a mess in the process. They manage to capture NotEnrique and manage to torture him into revealing that Bular has an accomplice who happens to be close to Jim. Before the changeling can reveal, Claire's folks arrive and the trolls escape in the nick of time. Unfortunately, that leaves both Jim and Toby in trouble with Claire and her parents. Jim's Birthday When Jim's birthday comes, Blinky decides to do something for him. He goes to Toby, who tells him all about birthday parties, so Blinky and the other trolls decide to throw Jim a birthday party. During the training session, Blinky gives Jim some tips on how to defend himself against an enemy when his armor and sword are not available to help him. While Jim and Toby go out to celebrate Jim's birthday, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! head to Claire's house and manage to capture NotEnrique by bribing him with dirty Argyle socks. They bring NotEnrique to Trollmarket to Vendel, which makes the lead troll finally believe Blinky, but Vendel still has his doubts about the Trollhunter. Jim shows up and tells Blinky about the Stalkling that just attacked him. Blinky informs Jim that the Stalkling will keep hunting Jim until it does away with him, and he will not attack him if he's with somebody else. During the day, Blinky goes to the abandoned factory and recovers some old pieces of a Vespa for him and Jim to build together. That night, Jim goes back to back to Trollmarket after defeating the Stalkling, and Blinky shows Jim the scooter, which truly brightens Jim's day. The Grit-Shaka When Jim is given a necklace called the "Grit Shaka" by Draal to help boost his confidence, he begins acting cocky and arrogant to everyone. He even decides to fight Bular himself, despite not being prepared. When Jim becomes fearful again, Blinky and Toby manage to help Jim get out of sewer. Jim apologizes for his behavior and reveals the new information he gathered about Strickler. Trollhunters (Part Two) Trollhunters (Part Three) 3Below (Part One) 3Below (Part Two) Wizards (Part One) Physical Appearance AAARRRGGHH!!! is a huge Krubera troll with rock-like gray skin, green eyes, and a dark green beard and hair on his shoulders, back and chest. He has four short horns and a large black nose, and patterns on his arms, knees, waist and chest. When AAARRRGGHH!!! is overcome with anger or he is in an uncontrollable rage, the patterns on his skin light up with a green engravings, similar to the krubera's blue patterns, and his eyes turn completely black with glowing green pupils. Personality AAARRRGGHH!!! is a fun-loving, loyal, friendly, and gentle giant, who has a tragic history from childhood. When he was taken by the Gumm-Gumms at a tender age, his speech was permanently impaired and doesn't speak as elegantly as the other Krubera trolls. He's also not very bright, as he forms simple sentences and not understanding big words, constantly confused by Blinky's large vocabulary. In the past, AAARRRGGHH!!! was once a violent Gumm-Gumm, raised to eat innocent humans and was the general of Gunmar's army. However, after he renounced his flesh-eating ways, he became more gentle and friendly, even making an oath to never kill anyone and becomes a pacifist. There are times when AAARRRGGHH!!!'s rage happens unexpectedly, like when Toby plays a violent video game which scares AAARRRGGHH!!! into his Gumm-Gumm episode. After becoming Toby's bodyguard, AAARRRGGHH!!! was reluctant, due to his aggressive history, yet Toby encourages him that they are friends and plays more friendly games with each other. After which, AAARRRGGHH!!! grows more confident in his strength and begins to become more of a fighter than a "pet", renouncing his pacifist oath to protect his friends instead. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Krubera Troll Physiology': As a born Krubera (which are bred to be fighters) and a former Gumm-Gumm general, AAARRRGGHH!!! is one of the strongest trolls in Trollmarket, despite being a pacifist for hundreds of years. **'Superhuman Strength': AAARRRGGHH!!! is strong enough to overpower and throw a weakening Gunmar into a wall, crumbling debris on top of him. He is also able to lift a giant boulder on top of his head with no strain. **'Superhuman Endurance': As a troll, AAARRRGGHH!!! can endure more than an average human. ***'Superhuman Durability': Thanks to his stone for skin, AAARRRGGHH!!! is able to resist attacks and damages more than an average human. He is able to take the savage brutality of the Krubera, but was severely weakened. He was even able to withstand Tronos's lightning attacks with incredible ease. ***'Superhuman Stamina': AAARRRGGHH!!! can physically exert himself for long periods of time without tiring or straining. **'Enhanced Speed:' AAARRRGGHH!!! is shown to be fast enough to outrun a horde of goblins and Bular. **'Superhuman Agility': Despite his large structure, AAARRRGGHH!!! is fast and agile enough to outrun Jim throughout the Hero's Forge and its obstacles, as shown in "Bittersweet Sixteen", and can swing through streetlamps and trees. **'Superhuman Senses': AAARRRGGHH!!!’s senses are much more acute than a human's. ***'Superhuman Smell': After his resurrection, his sense of smell has augmented to the point where he could trace the scent of another, similar to that of a bloodhound. **'Matter Indigestion': As a troll, AAARRRGGHH!!! is capable of consuming and digesting any substance without any problems. However, he doesn't often like to eat real human food. **'Semi-Immortality': As a troll, AAARRRGGHH!!! is capable of living for hundreds of years, but he is still vulnerable to death and can fall in battle. *'Entering the Void Between Worlds': After his resurrection, AAARRRGGHH!!! gains the ability to use the Soothscryer to enter the Void Between Worlds, as he is the first troll outsider to walk through the line between life and death. He also becomes a perfect vessel for a deceased Trollhunter, such as Kanjigar the Courageous. Abilities *'Combatant': AAARRRGGHH!!! is a very skilled warrior, having to have been a general in Gunmar's army before turning to the side of good. He has shown to be able to go horn-to-horn with Gunmar himself (who was weak at the time) and even Bular. Weaknesses *'Direct Sunlight': AAARRRGGHH!!! has a troll's natural vulnerability to sunlight, which burns and turns him into stone on instant contact. *'Feral Instincts': AAARRRGGHH!!! is also prone to feral instincts and can be easily angered and/or provoked, as most notably shown in "Adventures in Trollsitting". Relationships Toby Domzalski Toby is a close friend of AAARRRGGHH!!!, often referring to each other as each other "Wingman". Toby and AAARRRGGHH!!! became friends almost instantly. When AAARRRGGHH!!! decided he would leave with the Krubera Tribe, Toby seemed very devastated and that was enough to convince AAARRRGGHH!!! to stay. In the series finale, when Toby is asked to remain in Arcadia to keep it safe, AAARRRGGHH!!! decides to stay and help, showing his undying loyalty to his "wingman". Blinky Galadrigal AAARRRGGHH!!! and Blinky are close friends. They are rarely seen apart. When AAARRRGGHH!!! became good, Blinky didn't really trust him at first, but over time Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! became close friends. When AAARRRGGHH!!! was turned to stone Blinky was shown to be incredibly devastated and kept his remains in the library and was overjoyed when AAARRRGGHH!!! was revived. Vendel AAARRRGGHH!!! and Vendel have a close relationship, despite the former perviously being a Gumm-Gumm. When AAARRRGGHH!!! was nicked by Creeper's Sun poison and slowly turned to stone, he trust Vendel enough to help him and, in turn, Vendel promised to keep this a secret from his friends to keep them from worrying. Jim Lake Jr. AAARRRGGHH!!! and Jim is often seen casually sparing as part of Blinky training Jim. Jim and AAARRRGGHH!!! are also friends. AAARRRGGHH!!! didn't like Jim being half-troll at first, but then he realized that he's became just as wild and strong as him and accepted it. Claire Nuñez Claire and AAARRRGGHH!!! do not interact as much as most of the other characters, but they do have a mutual respect for each other. Later in the series, AAARRRGGHH!!! gives Claire a wide berth, fearing her tool of Morgana. Aja and Krel Tarron AAARRRGGHH!!! has a good relationship with Aja and Krel, despite them being entirely different species he's never encountered in a millennia. Varvatos Vex AAARRRGGHH!!! and Varvatos have a good friendship, mostly due to both of them being warriors and determined to protect their friends, family and allies. They have a mutual respect for each other. General Morando Although AAARRRGGHH!!! has only confronted Morando a few times, it's clear that they are enemies. Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia *In the original book, AAARRRGGHH!!! was female. This is eventually revealed to the human characters because of AARRRGGHH!!! lacked the traditional female gender characteristics that would be recognizable to humans and was initially believed to be a male Troll. However, in the cartoon adaptation, AAARRRGGHH!!'s gender was switched to male, presumably to avoid that confusion. *AAARRRGGHH!!! is the first character to be revived in the series, followed by Angor Rot. *AAARRRGGHH!!! is also the only Krubera troll in the series who has hair, as his other Krubera brethren have no hair, but have similar horns. *In "Recipe for Disaster", Blinky stated that AAARRRGGHH!!! defected from the Gumm-Gumms before the Battle of Killahead, yet the graphic novel "The Secret History of Trollkind" depicted AAARRRGGHH!!! fighting for Gunmar during the Battle of Killahead, only to inexplicably save Kanjigar from Bular. They both then fled the battlefield before Deya the Deliverer initiated the Convergence. *AAARRRGGHH!!! shares many similarities with [https://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Hulk the Hulk] from the Marvel Universe: ** Both are incredibly strong with a huge build. ** Both are green. ** Both are subject to violent tendencies when provoked. ** Both have limited speech pattern. ** Both are voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Heroes Category:Trolls Category:Males Category:Resurrected Category:3 Below Characters